Credit
by perkygirl1998
Summary: She's new at her job. She may be perfect for it, but she's still new. People don't give her enough credit. However, Rachel doesn't listen to them. She knows what she's doing. Rachel tribute! PERCABETH!


**Hey! I know you guys are seriously mad at me for not updating at all! I am so sorry! I hate writer's block! Plus this past few months, I've been doing science fair and I have been so busy every weekend, hanging out with friends, seeing movies. I have not had any time to write! **

**However, I finished another scene for Annabeth Says. It might take a while to get it edited, but it's finished. But I'm stuck! If you have any ideas, for any of my stories, please PM me. I can update faster if I have ideas.**

**Anyway, here's a little tribute to Rachel! People overuse the idea that she is a crazy, controlling drama queen. I mean seriously? She's an artist who protests for little birdies! How is that at all controlling? So here's my tribute to her.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus, was alone. He walked through the school's all too familiar hallways, more bored than ever now that he found out that Annabeth was taking a break from rebuilding Olympus and flying back to San Fransisco in three days.

Percy finally reached his locker, looking the same as all the others, and reached up for his lock. _"47-19-23,"_ he said in his mind. The door swung open and out fell two notebooks, a textbook, and his planner. Paul, knowing exactly how messy Percy really was, had made him buy a planner for school. However the only things Percy had put in the planner were not school-related, but of his friends and family-when Grover was coming back to New York from looking for new demigods, dates with Annabeth, his mom's birthday, and most important, at least to him-pictures.

Almost on every page, a picture was taped, stapled, glued, or even tied. Sometimes Percy would be unsure-if camp was even real, if Annabeth was really his girlfriend, if these past few years had been just some crazy, long, vivid dream. But the pictures said otherwise. That's why he kept them.

Percy picked everything up from the tiled floor. He stuffed them back into his locker, finding out he forgot to pick up his planner, which was across the hall because of the stupid thing he called science. Groaning, he walked over, bent down and grabbed the cover of his planner, which, originally white, was completely colored with blue sharpie. That's what happens when you give an teenager with ADHD and Dyslexia a sharpie.

When picking it up, a picture fell out. He flipped the picture over to see Annabeth, working furiously on her new blueprints for Olympus. He had taken the picture a few weeks ago, when he had surprised Annabeth by visiting her while she was trying to meet a deadline for Ares's new temple. So Percy, even with his ADHD, waited patiently for her to finish while taking multiple pictures of her when she was absorbed in her work.

Percy flipped through his planner, trying to find the page where the picture had once been, and saw many of his other pictures. One at the beach, when he had invited Annabeth to spend the day with him before they headed back to school. One with Johnny, a kid who had just moved to New York from Alaska. One with Grover, when he finally had that demigod daughter of Hephaestus to camp, and was in New York for the day. Percy stopped at one picture. The date-August 18th. Of course, there were a lot of picture-taking that day. Everyone wanted to remember that they survived the biggest war of the century and defeated the Lord of Time, Kronos. This picture, of the entire camp (It was small considering the amount of people they had lost that day), was taken at night in the arena. Many held their weapons at their sides and they all looked practically the same with their orange camp shirts. The porch lights shone on their faces.

"Someone's sentimental," a voice said from behind him. Percy spun around, his hand in his pocket, gripping his pen. He saw Garrett, a guy in his World History class, who he had just recently befriended.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "When you're like me, you can't help it." He closed the planner, tucked the fallen picture into his back pocket and closed his locker, walking beside Garrett to the cafeteria.

"Dude," Garrett started, pointing at a poster for the upcoming dance. "I totally have to tell you something about the guy who made that poster. It's hilarious!" He glanced at the line for lunch. "But first I have to get in line before they run out of pizza!" Garrett rushed towards the line, leaving Percy staring after him. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as he remembered the satyr whom he has known since sixth grade. A sliver of familiar yellow flashed in the corner of his eye, making him turn his head. However, once he did, the yellow was gone.

Percy plopped onto the grass, secluded from everyone else who eats lunch in the cafeteria, and took out a paper bag from his worn-out backpack. He turned the paper bag upside-down, emptying its contents-a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a water bottle, his mom's homemade blue spaghetti, and a bag of apples.

"Your lunch sucks."

Percy looked up to see Mark, one of the most popular kids in his grade standing in front of him. Last year, when they were both freshmen, they had gotten close. They were both lost, not knowing anyone. Most of the freshmen weren't at all overwhelmed, knowing everyone from middle school. So both loners, Percy and Mark sat together at lunch, were always partners, and basically anything that involved two people.

However, Mark, with his humor, good looks, and athleticism, became popular almost instantly. They tried to stay good friends, but Mark started to hang out with the 'cool kids' after school, be partners with the most perky girls, and ditch Percy for the popular people any chance he got.

"Hey, Mark," Percy said, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. "Why are you still standing? Sit down."

Mark bit his lip and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "That's kind of what I came over here for . . ."

Percy inwardly groaned. He knew exactly what he was going to say. '_Do you mind if I eat lunch with James and the guys?'_

"Do you mind if I eat lunch with James and the guys?" Percy almost smiled. He had been dead on. Mark had been saying these exact words ever since they had returned to school about a month ago.

"Go ahead," Percy said, not bothering to try and hide the bitterness. However, Mark didn't notice.

Mark grinned. He patted Percy on the shoulder and ran off to meet James at the door of the cafeteria.

"Go ahead," Percy said to the air. "I don't care. It's not like we were friends or anything," he said, putting as much sarcasm into his words as he could. He groaned, ripping the corner off his sandwich and stuffing it in his mouth.

Percy saw the yellow flash again, and spun around, seriously thinking he was going crazy. But again, he saw nothing. He narrowed his eyes at the students in that area.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Percy yelped and spun back around to see his girlfriend sitting in front of him. Annabeth laughed. "What's wrong, Seaweed Brain? Is Mr. Invulnerable scared?" She held her hand to her heart, mock-shocked. She laughed again and took a sip from Percy's water bottle.

"Hey! Not too much!" Percy whined. "In case you haven't noticed, I can't really afford much with what Paul makes on a teacher's salary. Mom is still trying to get published." But Percy still ripped off half of his sandwich and gave it to Annabeth.

Annabeth bit her part of the sandwich, hungry. "Then why don't _you_ get a job?" Annabeth asked, picking at a weed on the ground.

Percy scoffed. "Yeah, because companies are just dying to hire a dyslexic with ADHD who hasn't got anything higher than a C minus and has gotten himself kicked out of every school except the one that his step-dad begged to let him attend. Yeah, that will look great on a job application."

Annabeth looked speechless. "Okay, so a job is out of the question for the moment."

Percy laughed at his girlfriend's expression and looked around for the rest of his lunch. He grabbed the container holding the blue spaghetti and frowned. "Hey, I'll be back. I need to get a fork from the cafeteria."

Annabeth nodded and continued eating her half of the sandwich. Percy strolled through the school's courtyard. He pushed the cafeteria doors open and was hit by how loud it was. However, one conversation stood out the most.

". . . has dyslexia and ADHD," said a female voice. Percy was immediately drawn in, knowing he was the only one in the school with _both_ of those conditions. "Why do you keep hanging out with him?"

Percy stared at the table filled with the most critical girls and buff guys.

"Trust me." Percy recognized this voice. It was deep, scruff, and full of conceit. Mark. "I don't want to. But I feel bad for the guy. No friends, no life, and absolutely no future."

"Thanks."

They all spun around to see Percy, his face sad and furious.

"Percy . . ." Mark said, getting off the table and turning to face him. "Did you—"

"The whole thing," Percy replied. "Nice to know you care," he said sarcastically. "And to think, I thought you were _actually _ my friend. But you have been faking this whole time."

"Perce—"

"No."

Just then, a scream came from outside. "Percy!" Annabeth had slammed the door open, dripping wet, and found Percy. "You are so lucky we're dating otherwise I would've killed you by now! The sprinklers! Really?"

Annabeth noticed the tension in the room and stopped yelling. Percy shook his head, disappointed in his old friend and walked back out to the courtyard.

Annabeth glared at Mark, even though she had no idea who he was or what he did, and followed Percy. Jogging up to him, she asked, "Percy, what happened?"

He kept on walking, trying to lose some steam. "Percy? Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him back, making him face her.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her blonde hair and just breathed.

Knowing he would tell her when he was ready, she squeezed tighter, drawing circles on his back and occasionally running her finger over the small of his back.

Soon enough, he lifted his head and took her hand, leading her to an empty hallway.

"I thought he was my friend." Annabeth didn't say anything. "But the whole time he felt sad for me." Percy spun around to face Annabeth. "He was faking the whole time, Annabeth."

Annabeth took his hand, knowing exactly how he felt.

"He said I had no friends, no future." Annabeth felt anger boil up inside her, her protectiveness over her boyfriend taking over. She knew everyone treated demigods the same, and she was sick of it. "The worst part was . . . he was right."

She shook her head. "Unh-uh." Percy looked confused. "He was _not _ right. You may not have friends at school, but what about camp? Everyone loves you! Everyone looks up to you," She smiled, "even Clarisse. You are going to graduate high school, get into college, and soon get a job as a marine biologist, just like you wanted to do."

"How do you know?"

"You talk to fish, that's how I know."

"How-"

"Shut up."

Annabeth laughed. "I just know!"

"Annabeth . . ."

"What?"

"Rachel?"

"Yep."

The camp's newest oracle, at Clarion's, saw the two in her mind. She smiled proudly at her work. It was true. She had seen everything. Percy would soon get a great job as a marine biologist, gaining much more money to support his family. She smiled as she saw most of her friend's life with his soon-to-be wife, a certain daughter of Athena, seeing him video taping his daughter's first steps and helping Annabeth with the groceries every now and then. That was why she had told Annabeth to go to Goode High before she left for San Fransisco. She knew Percy would need the comfort of his girlfriend once he loses a friend.

Rachel Dare smiled even bigger at her doings. People should really give her more credit.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Yes! It's done! Please review! If you have any idea for any of my stories, please PM me! For example, for Take Me Back, why they were fighting. For Annabeth Says, any scene involving all the Chases. For High School: Part Two, a fight scene or anything! You could even PM me an idea for a one-shot! I just need ideas!**

**Also, my poll is still up! Please vote! In a week, I'm going to take the poll down, and put up a new one. Vote!**

***sigh* Review! :D**


End file.
